cwacharactershipfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-211
IG-211 is a separatist magnaguard also known as Killer. He is General Grievous' most loyal and skilled bodyguard. He is trained in the lightsaber arts and commands his own hand picked droid squad. He carries with him an Electrostaff, Blue Bladed Lightsaber given by Grievous, a hidden blaster, and arm sockets containing a poisonous gas that brings the victims horrors to their mind and slowly kills them. For his full story, go to CWA Character Wiki. Biography Manufacturing IG-211 was manufactured on the planet of Halowan, created by scientists making the elite droid bodyguard for General Grievous, commander of the Separatists. An attack was staged by Jedi forces on the laboratory, and IG-211, along with five other magnaguards were sent out to exterminate them. The other droids were taken down, but IG-211 was able to quickly kill the Jedi while he rambled on about his power. The manufacturers knew he was a success. IG-211 went along with other droids on a mission to Geonosis. Despite his talents he showed on Halowan, he was given the position to guard the base, until the droids returned with cargo from Republic troops. IG-211, like very few droids, used his mind and was able to realize that the droids would fail the mission, if he did not help. He abandoned his post, to help the droids. He watched the battle as the droids were outnumbered and taken down. IG-211 engaged the enemy, and was able to help the droids. But a Jedi soon revealed himself, and Killer was forced in a fight with the Jedi. IG-211 and the Jedi scuffled, but IG-211 remained victorious, stabbing the Jedi with his own weapon, a lightsaber. All that remained was a droideka, but IG-211 destroyed it, for it's failure to help him against the Jedi. IG-211 returned to the base, along with the cargo, but was told to meet with General Grievous, for abandoning the post. Training with General Grievous IG-211 met with Grievous, and was given an electrostaff to prove his skills. Grievous' droid bodyguards stepped forward to face IG-211. Grievous watched as IG-211 and the other droids faced off. IG-211 was able to destroy both magnaguards viciously, and was praised by Grievous. Grievous gave IG-211 a nick name, "Killer". IG-211's first mission with Grievous was to protect him. Grievous noticed that Killer used their weapons against them, shooting the clones with their blasters, then shooting at the Jedi. Then taking out the remaining jedi with the other fallen Jedi's saber. Grievous was impressed, but replied that Killer would need some training. After training IG-211 to become more skilled in lightsaber arts, Grievous saw potential in him. He also knew that IG-211 was loyal. Grievous trained more and more with IG-211, and felt he would soon become capable of commanding a force of droids. IG-211 became more and more aware with lightsaber techniques, and Grievous allowed Killer to command his own forces. But IG-211 refused most of the droids, and decided that he would instead hire droids with skills like his own. Droids known to be hired by him were usually war droids, assassin droids, gladiator droids, and even the soon to be famous bounty hunter 4-LOM was hired to be in his personal squad. IG-211 trained these droids to protect Separatist leaders like Nute Gunray, Wat Tambor, Poggle the Lesser and Count Dooku. Hunting Jedi Killer was ready to finally hunt down the Separatists major enemies, the Jedi. Killer's first target was Jedi Master Plo Koon. Killer studied Koon, and found that Koon was usually seen with Kwol, a young padawan. Killer was able to kill Kwol after a long chase, but Plo Koon was able to escape, after his hand was injured from a droid's sniper shot. Killer was angered of Koon's escape, and destroyed the sniper for his failure to hit Koon's head. Killer was given a ship, named The Bonecrusher. Killer's personal flagship was able to extend a large claw like weapon and crush the enemy ships, hence it's name. Grievous gave Killer another chance in proving himself, by conquering the planet of Pengalan IV, with his new ship. Battle of Pengalan IV Killer commanded The Bonecrusher above Pengalan IV, where he entered a space battle with The Sea Legacy. The Sea Legacy sent LAAT Gunships down to the surface, where a Separatist facility was held. IG-211 sent out droid fighters to follow the gunship, but all droid ships were destroyed, and the ships only managed to destroy two gunships. Republic clone troopers boarded The Bonecrusher and caused IG-211 to be distracted. When IG-211 returned to the bridge, the facility had been destroyed. The Sea Legacy retreated from the system, and IG-211 was left with many casualties. Revival of OOM-9 The Republic began to take over more star systems, and The Separatists had lost many droids. IG-211 went to Naboo, where he reconstructed the fallen droid commander, OOM-9. OOM-9 was able to get Killer and a group of droids past security on a Qoribu fuel station where a hidden super weapon was stored. Killer, OOM-9, and their squad were found by a ugnaught worker, who pulled an alarm. Killer and OOM-9 ran into a storage room, where they had found the experimental super weapon, a tank that disintegrates life, which would later be used to help design the Defoliator. The workers were actually a group of terrorists hiding the weapon on the fuel station. Killer and OOM-9 managed to kill the terrorists using the weapon on them, and took it back to Grievous for use later on. Battle of Axion IG-211 was ordered to protect a Colicoid research and development center on Axion, where they were producing Protodekas. Killer was on The Bonecrusher, where he spotted small objects float to the surface of Axion. He ordered that some of the objects be investigated. Some were not checked, which held a squad of clone troopers led by Commander Brolis. In two days, the clones were able to get inside the fortress, because of a hole in it's foundations. The colicoids were able to warn IG-211's flagship, and he sent droids to defend the research center. He went along with the droids, and they exterminated the troopers, but Commander Brolis was able to escape to a ruined apartment. Brolis called for reinforcements, but they were ignored by the Republic High Command. Jedi Master Yoda went himself to rescue Brolis. IG-211 sent Hailfire Droids to attack them, but Yoda and Brolis were able to destroy them. Killer drove them off the planet, and he regained control of the planet. Mission on Acherin Count Dooku had obtained Acherin, and suspected that a Republic force would try to take it back. IG-211 was sent to a CIS Outpost. As Count Dooku suspected, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano were sent to take the planet back. Killer ordered to prepare for attack, and ordered snipers to take shots. They reported two Jedi in the area, and he ordered them to only fire on the clone troopers, knowing the Jedi would outmatch the snipers. The snipers were eventually destroyed, and IG-211 sent out droids to destroy the clone forces. The Jedi were able to slip into the outpost, where Killer was. IG-211 ordered for his personal guards, 4-LOM and BX-79 to follow him to the main reactor in the outpost. Anakin Skywalker went to the control room to destroy the droids and stop them from communicating. Ahsoka Tano went to the reactor to plant explosives, but sensed that Killer was in the room. Killer sent 4-LOM and BX-79 to kill Skywalker, while he battled Ahsoka. Killer and Ahsoka battled, her first kicking his staff away from him, but he revealed his blue lightsaber Grievous had given him. Killer grabbed Ahsoka by the neck, but she force pushed him into the wall. Anakin arrived after decapitating BX-79 and force pushing 4-LOM out a window. IG-211 escaped from the outpost with 4-LOM and they hid inside of an abandoned CIS bomb shelter. Eventually reinforcements arrived for Killer and 4-LOM to retreat to their ships. The Bonecrusher was under attack in orbit, and Killer flew in his starfighter, The Apex, to dock. But a Jedi starfighter, manned by Esvald Magnaslide, passed him. Killer fired on the Esvald, but missed. Esvald, too, shot back at him. Him and Esvald engaged in a dogfight, and it ended with Esvald crash landing in The Bonecrusher's hangar. IG-211 and Esvald squared off in a duel, which led to the loss of five security battle droids, and Killer's first tactical droid TG-44. Esvald was able to defeat IG-211 and escape The Bonecrusher. IG-211 then ordered a retreat from the system. Attack on Kamino Count Dooku had ordered Killer to attack Kamino while it was defenseless. Killer engaged in battle with a large Republic star cruiser. IG-211 and a group of droids landed on the ship, where Clone Troopers ran amuck. Killer ordered B1-A-345 to take two magnaguards along to the bridge. A magnaguard was lost in the scuffle, but B1-A-345 and the other magnaguard were able to kill all the crew in the bridge. Killer ordered the magnaguard to steer the ship into a clone facility on Kamino as Killer and B1-A-345 escape the ship. Killer and B1-A-345 landed on Kamino and met up with Asajj Ventress. Killer and Asajj Ventress commanded droids to kill the remaining in the facility. A Republic cruiser entered hyperspace and held a battle with The Bonecrusher. Jedi Master Kit Fisto landed to look for any survivors and hold back Killer and Ventress. Ventress, Killer, and Kit Fisto engage in a battle, and Ventress kicks Fisto off a ramp and into the waters below. She commands Killer to hunt down any remaining clones while she goes after Fisto. Killer hunts down the troopers, but more reinforcements arrive. He escapes with B1-A-345 and leaves Ventress behind to be captured by the Republic. Breaking Ventress Free Ventress was taken to a Republic prison on Severoin, and Killer was sent to break her free. Along with him he brought B1-A-345, EG-08, and TX-98. B1-A-345 went to the control room to shut down the power, and TX-98, along with a few other droids, held off the clones. IG-211 set Ventress free, but TX-98 was destroyed by Jedi Master Mace Windu and Jedi Knight Cordan Wall. Windu cut off EG-08's leg, while IG-211 and Ventress battled Wall. Killer finished off Wall, but EG-08 was destroyed by Windu, who held off Ventress. Killer, Ventress and B1-A-345 escaped before Windu could stop them and more clones arrive. Going Against Headshot IG-211 was stationed on one of Hoth's Moons to protect Grievous. He was alerted of a gunship being shot down by an AAT. The Clone group had made their way to the front entrance of the bunker, and were under fire by Killer's droids. IG-211 raced Grievous to a spacecraft and had it leave. He ordered B1-A-345 to kill the clone troopers. B1-A-345 engaged the group of clones, and two Jedi, but was shot by Clone Headshot. Killer opened the doors and let in the clones when General Grievous left. Doh Surr and Gerastis Traliian led the clones inside, and they entered a battle with IG-211. Killer pressed a button on a switch, and walls came from the ground, like a maze. The Jedi were separated from the clones, and Killer engaged in a duel with the two Jedi. IG-211 stabbed Taliian and fought Surr on the landing pad. Headshot and the few other clones entered the landing pad. A dead body fell, and was revealed to be Surr. Killer and the clones battled and only him and Headshot remained. IG-211 escaped with Headshot's weapon and flew away from the moon. Killer kept the weapon for experimentation to use it against them. Assault on The Jedi Temple IG-211 taught his droids how to use Clone Experimented weapons after his battle with Headshot. Killer was sent to The Jedi Temple, by Darth Sidious. Killer went along with A-608, B4B, L8-J7, and IG-114, and they snuck into the temple while a festival went on outside. Few Jedi stayed behind to study, and IG-211 carefully walked through. A sniper shot at Chancellor Palpatine was what IG-211 needed to get inside while everyone ran in panic to protect the Chancellor. A-608 went along with B4B and IG-114 up the stairs where they encountered Term Fett and Ashley Ahsoka Skysword. A-608 stepped away from Term. Term told Ashley to run, but A-608 tackled her and they fell down off the second floor. Term destroyed B4B with a single stoke, and decapitated IG-114's head. IG-114 still functioned and battled Term. Term force pushed IG-114 over the rail, and sent him falling to the floor. IG-211 and L8-J7 could hear the noises in the next room over. Killer sent L8-J7 to investigate. L8-J7 went into the room and grabbed Term from behind. A headless and legless IG-114 crawled his way to Ashley, and A-608 got up from the fall and walked to her. Term screamed at her to use the force, but she was terrified. A vulture droid spiraled into the room and crushed IG-114, and pinned A-608's legs in between the wall and the vulture droid. Plo Koon, ran into the room and grabbed Ashley. IG-211 entered the room and was hit by Term, who released himself from L8-J7. L8-J7 was sliced in half by Plo Koon, as IG-211 readied himself for battle. A-608 shot a grapple hook that caught Term and held him down. IG-211 injured Plo Koon's legs and beat Term. IG-211 trapped Koon in a large crate and tied Term. He then faced Skysword. He was eventually defeated by her, and when A-608 shot at her, Term pulled on the grapple hook still attached to A-608's arm and sent him smashing his head on the vulture droid. Ashley cut off A-608's arm and then his head. Killer retreated from the Temple, and left The Temple in a wreck. He replied to Sidious after he was done, and Sidious confirmed that all he wanted was for IG-211 to cause casualties so that the Temple would be guarded with few clone troopers. Training Super Tactical Droids and The Invasion of Lafra Killer was offered a deal, By Count Dooku, to train the new Super Tactical Droids the Separatists had manufactured. Killer trained the droids to be smarter than their predecessor unit. Killer's most interest went into Kalani, who learned very quickly. Months went by until the droids were ready for battle. Dooku was prepared to use one of them for the Battle of Onderon. Later on, IG-211 was called to a conference meeting. Dooku assigned him to invade Lafra, along with BT-49. Killer accepted, and planned an invasion with BT-49 and OWO-12. Killer and BT-49 went to the planet with guards, and met with Lakota Bural, a civilized chieftain of an uncivilized group. IG-211's guards killed the Lafrarian guards, and forced Lakota to surrender. Lakota told him that there was no army he commanded, and Killer found him useless. Lakota revealed there was a far out city, where there may be resources Killer may want. IG-211 killed Lakota, and ordered BT-49 to take the group to the civilized city. Killer planned to have the Lafrarians become living barricades. B6B-45T8 was in charge of The Bonecrusher, and was under attack by Republic forces. He contacted IG-211, telling him Jarek Osari was going down on a gunship to stop them. BT-49 raided the town until reinforcements arrived, and ordered the Lafrarians to create a barricade out of themselves. OWO-12 came to Killer's position, in an AAT. IG-211 moved along to BT-49's position, and told OWO-12 to fire on the Clones that were marching toward their position. Jarek's gunship landed far off. Octuptarra droids tried to hold off the clones, but were taken down easily. Killer and BT-49 grabbed hostages and dragged them into a bank. Killer's forces were taken out by Jarek and his clones. Killer and BT-49 held the hostages as shields, and Jarek put down his weapon. BT-49 was able to kill a clone, and IG-211 killed one of the hostages. A fight broke out in the bank, and OWO-12 contacted Killer, via comlink, saying his forces were being overrun. IG-211 killed the other hostage after throwing Jarek out a window. BT-49 ran to investigate an explosion near OWO-12's position. After a long scuffle with Jarek, BT-49 returned with a shuttle and IG-211 and BT-49 escaped, with the Invasion a failure. Hiring Tomm Skywalker IG-211 had hired Tomm Skywalker to assassinate Obi Wan Kenobi, so IG-211 may break into a Republic Factory. IG-211 and his squad went to the planet, where he ordered them to raid the factory. Anakin Skywalker had noticed them, and fought with Killer. While battling, both Killer and Anakin noticed that Obi-Wan and Tomm were engaged in combat as well. Anakin and Killer raced to Kenobi and Tomm, where all four engaged in a battle. Admiral Trott and Commander Cody arrived to help the Jedi. Killer was able to bring down a large machine down, knocking away the Jedi, and he jumped on the top of a droid gunship. Admiral Trott tried to stop them, but was killed in the process by Tomm. Attack on Aaris III IG-211 invaded a Republic base located on the planet Aaris III with his new tactical droid, TM-34 to execute a human inside the base. Killer commanded two commando droids to snipe out as many clones as they could while Killer and the rest of the droids went on to infiltrate the base. While inside, they were fired on by various clones and an Aqualish Jedi. Killer faught the Jedi while TM-34 and the other droids held off the clones. Killer was injured in the battle when a Clone Trooper blasted at his leg. TM-34 was able to kill the clone trooper with his blaster and the Jedi with an electrostaff. TM-34 gave Killer the cell number and Killer opened the door to find a young human girl. Unsure if she was the human he must kill, he went to The Bonecrusher to confirm his suspicion. Count Dooku furiously ordered for her to be killed but IG-211 argued that she is innocent. Dooku claimed she was a Jedi but was interupted by the Republic firing upon The Bonecrusher. Dooku warned Killer of the consequences if she is left alive and his hologram faded. The Bonecrusher retreated from the Republic fleets and IG-211 asked the girl questions as to why she was locked away in a Republic base. She told him that the Jedi thoguht she was special and had tortured her. Killer didn't understand how the Jedi could use such a grusome tactic and grew curious of her power. He gave her a nickname to go by, HJ, which was the letters of her Republic identification bracelet. An EV Droid tested her medicholorian count which were rarely high. He tested her abilities which proved to be strong when she crushed a barrel. Killer figured he could use fear and anger to power her to fight against the Jedi. Count Dooku and General Grirvous landed on Cato Nemoidia where they found IG-211 training her. Dooku knew the girl by her real name, Jenelle, and begged her to put her weapon down when she threatened to kill them all. Dooku admitted that he once tried to train her but she was uncontrollable, so much that even the Jedi could not handle her. She used strong gusts of wind to encircle her in a dark tornado. Grievous commanded a commando droid to fire upon her but it was sucked away into the tornado. IG-211 grabbed a pike as Dooku and Grievous tried to stop her, but failed. As she was going to kill Dooku after stating he killed her parents, Killer jabbed her with the pike, killing her. Dooku forgave IG-211's mistake of not follwing his orders and took the body of Jellene with him and Grievous. Battle on Pelicd The Droid Coveneant Threat Project:Dronefield Working With Doctor Gene Attack on Tatooine Gaining a Super Tactical Droid Testing A Jedi Kidnapping Jarek Osari and Ahsoka Tano Protecting Silk Mar Defense on Brentaal IV Becoming Human Rescuing General Grievous Negotiation with The Death Watch Hiring Cosmic Stormprime and Connor Acre Rebuilding B2-H78 The Purge of Naboo Category:Droid Category:Male Category:Bodyguard Category:Separatist Category:Rebellion